Pour un Avenir sans Larmes
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Réadaptation de la fin du scénario en considérant le Royaume Durango comme finalité. Suite à un combat final contre le Prince du Fléau, le monde récupère de ses blessures. Babel, Gardien Éternel ayant "vaincu l'abomination" en récupère les honneurs, cela dit... Le monde a oublié quel était le réel sacrifice ; l'héroïne souffre en réalité de la disparition de celui qu'elle aimait...
1. Le Combat Final

**Notes d'Auteur : Bienvenue dans une fanfiction mettant en scène une reconstitution de la fin du scénario d'Eden Eternal. Je propose un scénario alternatif à la fin du combat final en Iyernafalo ; mettant en scène une romance entre le Gardien Éternel (ici nommée Babel) et Lucien le Corsaire des Ombres. Les chapitres seront rédigés à la première personne, suivant le regard de Babel. Sans plus attendre, et pour créer un scénario intelligible ; commençons par la fin. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Le Combat Final**

* * *

Un éclair lumineux ; nous arrivons finalement au sommet de l'escalier. Le pégase, Hyuuma atterrit au commencement d'une longue route blanche. L'aura des lieux est intense ; une énergie pure confronte une énergie maléfique. Des taches de sang mènent au bout du chemin… Je le sais, Lucien est au bout de la route ! Le voilà. Cherchant à empêcher son sang de jaillir, s'accrochant à quelques forces qu'il n'a plus

« Lucien ! Je déployais un arcane sacrée

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour moi… Tu peux continuer, sa voix grinçait sous la fatigue, ces blessures ne me retiendront pas éternellement…

— Je t'ai laissé à toi-même trop de fois déjà. Pas plus de douleur ; je t'en prie, sois prudent, cette fois... »

Mon arcane de soin rétablissait ses blessures, pendant que je cachais mes larmes dans la lumière d'un nouveau sort

« Si tu veux être brave, alors joins-toi à moi, et allons vaincre le Prince du Fléau. »

Je le protégerais, cette fois ; son peuple a trop été abusé, il est temps de mettre un terme au mal.

Plus loin, une gigantesque tour maléfique nous fait face, sertie d'un sort nous confinant dans une pièce étroite. Des orbes maléfiques se répandent dans la pièce ; je protégeais Lucien, encore affaibli physiquement par son combat contre l'influence de Dascha Adwin

« Lucien, reste derrière moi ! Je vais détruire cette tour ! »

Je dissipais la magie de la tour, avant de projeter un sort de Lumière Sacrée dans l'œil de l'adversaire.

La barrière magique s'effondre ; l'aura du mal devient de plus en plus puissante… Le temps est compté ! Des créatures démoniaques, ainsi que des mécanismes manipulés nous font face

« Babel ! Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, laisse moi me charger de ces monstres !

— C'est à cause d'un nombre moindre de ces monstres que je t'ai retrouvé ensanglanté à l'entrée. Cesse de considérer ton sacrifice comme nécessaire à notre réussite ! »

Je récitais au plus vite l'incantation d'un Châtiment Sacré, avant qu'une décharge nouvelle de lumière ne s'effondre alentours, détruisant les monstres, et faisant vaciller Lucien. J'attrapais sa main, lui déclarant

« Je ne peux pas supporter davantage de tes sacrifices "nécessaires", comprends le… Je tiens à toi, personnellement. »

Avant même que Lucien puisse répondre, un rugissement lourd se fit entendre derrière nous.

Un colosse monumental déploya ses larges ailes. Lucien se figea sur place

« C-cette créature ! Elle doit normalement protéger le cœur d'Iyernafalo ! »

La créature projeta des lances d'énergie sur nous

« Ce n'est pas le cas ici ; attention ! »

Je faisais obstacle aux attaques à l'aide d'un Bouclier Sacré, Lucien restait toujours derrière moi, il grommelait

« Tu vas réellement me protéger de la sorte, n'est-ce pas…

— Il est hors de question que tu t'exposes à nouveau au danger ! Cette créature ne nous retiendra pas davantage ! »

Je formais une lame de lumière titanesque ; disparais, colosse ailé !

Une secousse inattendue faisait dévier ma lame ; en me ressaisissant, mon sort découpe le halo, puis l'une des ailes du colosse… Les deux auras ! Lucien supplia

« Laisse-moi me charger de cette créature ! Pars arrêter l'Instigateur ! Nous n'avons pas plus de temps ; pas plus de chance ! »

Je croisais et la vision de l'aile broyée au sol, et Lucien faisant face à la créature… J'adressais une nouvelle Prière à mon partenaire, avant de courir vers le sanctuaire d'Iyernafalo

Quand bien même je veux le protéger… Ce désir… Si le Prince du Fléau parvient à s'approprier le cœur d'Iyernafalo, alors ce ne sera plus seulement la douleur de Lucien ; ce sera la fin du monde ! Passé, présent… Il pourra modifier jusqu'aux fondements de notre univers ! Un éclat bleu m'éblouit

« Gardien… Éternel ; Le Prince… »

La voix se tut, je faisais face à une statue portant un cristal bleu… L'aura pure qui en émerge est faible… L'aura d'ombre… Non !

Le cristal se fendit, laissant des fragments ternes en lieu de ruines. La statue s'affaisse ; c'était elle, le dernier rempart de l'énergie pure

« Babel ! Va ! »

La voix lointaine de Lucien pendant sa bataille me ramenait à la raison ; mon existence… Je suis le Gardien Éternel, destinée à vaincre l'abomination au bout du couloir face à moi… Il est temps.

L'air s'emplit de tension ; une voix caverneuse et pesante fit écho

« Toujours à gêner mes moindres mouvements… Babel… Même moi, le Prince du Fléau, au pinacle de ma puissance… Je vais détruire tout l'espoir qui te porte encore ! En avant, vous qui êtes de mon sang, détruisez le Gardien Éternel ! »

Six sbires de Dascha Adwin apparaissent au milieu du vide, maintenus en l'air par une source d'énergie infinie ; tous m'attaquèrent, leurs haches résonnant en frappant contre mon bouclier… Je repousse chacune des offenses, préparant un arcane majeure à chaque moment de répit… Ces créatures sans âme ni esprit…

« Effondrez-vous ! Aérolite ! »

La roche magique s'écrasa sur les sbires du Prince du Fléau, fracturant le flot d'énergie momentanément, et les faisant descendre dans l'infini abîme sous nos pieds. La voix sombre reprit, tandis que j'approchais le cœur d'Iyernafalo

« Excellent. Tant de résistance, pendant que je m'approprie ce qu'il reste d'espoir à ce monde… Ma victoire est absolue ! »

Dans un rire atroce, le corps écailleux et difforme du Prince du Fléau se matérialisait, une aura du monde céleste brillant autour de lui

« Allons, Gardien Éternel ; laisse-moi l'honneur de faire ruine de toi sans résistance… Peut-être alors j'épargnerais trop de souff- »

Ma lame de Lumière Sacrée perçait les flancs de l'abomination, coupant cours à ses divagations

« Tu as donc choisi la souffrance… »

Le combat commençait

Je tenais tête à la monstruosité… Ses pouvoirs sont devenus titanesques… Sans arrêt, je ne peux parer suffisamment, je suis repoussée vers le vide…

« Tu ne veux plus reculer ? Fort bien ! »

Ses railleries laissaient place à un déferlement de foudre me figeant sur place

« Le pouvoir du Monde Céleste est donc trop grand pour toi ? Cette fois, je vais te figer sur place jusqu'à la fin !

— Vous sous-estimez mon pouvoir… »

Je déployais une nouvelle Aérolite en usant le pouvoir éternel pour minimiser l'effet de la foudre, le choc renversa l'ennemi

« Prince du Fléau ; ce monde désire la libération de votre emprise ! Voici la Punition Divine que le jugement réclame ! »

La nouvelle lame de lumière frappa sur la créature, une onde d'énergie s'étend à nouveau sur le terrain… Mon pouvoir à son paroxysme contre celui du monde…

« Que de pitreries… Dascha Adwin fulminait, Cristal Rouge ! Je te convoque pour détruire cette vermine ! »

Un instant, un choc ; mon corps est happé par une énergie incommensurable… Maintenue en l'air, foudroyée ; tandis que s'ouvre un portail béant rouge rubis… Je percevais les rires du Prince du Fléau, triomphant sur ma pensée

« Voici ouverte la porte des limbes… Mon pouvoir est trop grand pour que quiconque puisse à ce jour s'opposer ! Aujourd'hui marque ta fin, et demain ; celle du monde auquel tu appartiens ! Viens, intègre le néant ! »

J'essayais de répliquer, d'user du pouvoir éternel… J'étais consommée par les décharges d'énergie maléfique… Le portail se rapprochait de plus en plus… Ma vision se troublait en un dernier choc

« Babel ! »

Sans voir distinctement, j'entendais la voix éraillée d'un jeune homme… Ma vue distinguait les corps flous de Dascha Adwin et de… Lucien !

« Je suis désolé, annonçait Lucien… Malgré tout, je vais quand même devoir opérer un sacrifice… Celui de mon existence.

— Quoi ?! »

Articuler cette question me déchira la gorge, pendant que les bruits de lacération de Lucien sur le Prince du Fléau se poursuivaient… Il continuait

« Le pouvoir du Monde Céleste… Je peux l'usurper pour vaincre l'Instigateur… Babel, comme je n'aurais pas plus l'occasion d'y répondre ; permet moi d'exprimer mes dernières paroles.

— Quoi... Lucien ! Tu ne peux pas !

— Mon sacrifice est nécess...aire… Il réprimait les douleurs qu'il subit des résistances de l'abomination… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ; écoute, je t'en prie ! »

Le Prince du Fléau hurlait

« Diantre ! Comment... Oses-tu ?!

— C'est bientôt fini, laisse moi terminer, Instigateur… Babel ! J'ai entendu tes sentiments… Pardonne-moi de ne jamais plus pouvoir y répondre... Ne laisse pas ma mémoire t'entraver ! Je ne voudrais que celle que j'aime souffre de cette ultime décision… Adieu ! »

Un ultime cri gronda, avant que le portail vers le néant ne disparaisse, ne laissant place qu'à un lieu anéanti…

Tombée au sol, une lame de noir et d'argent attestait encore de la seule vie qui s'est un jour battue et qui s'est estompée sur ces lieux.

Ce monde n'aurait jamais dû vivre cela…

J'essuie en vain les larmes perlant à mes joues avant de partir… Le gardien de l'âme qui s'était matérialisé pour me faire sortir de là ne disait rien en me voyant passer… Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais loin du combat ; plus j'avançais, plus des larmes brouillaient ma vue…

Un hennissement se faisait entendre… Le pégase de Lucien, Hyuuma, me faisait face. En silence, je lui montrais la lame, l'Épée Ultime. Son regard s'emplissait d'une grande tristesse, résonnant avec la mienne. J'enlaçais le visage de l'animal, pour échanger nos peines. Ses ailes se déploient… Toujours plus loin, je porte le message. La guerre est terminée. Vers un autre jour, je vais...


	2. Orage du Passé

**Orage du Passé**

* * *

Une fois mon devoir réalisé, j'allais vers ma terrasse… Les flèches blanches d'Aven ; toujours plus majestueuses qu'avant. En contrebas, j'observais ceux qui allaient d'étal en étal, les marchands apportant toujours plus de leurs trouvailles… Le quartier des artisans, fourmillant d'étudiants avides de savoir et de succès. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'observais de nouveaux zeppelins arrivant à destination.

Je lisais un nouveau livre paru dans nos bibliothèques, avant que trois coups ne frappèrent à la porte. J'annonçais

« J'arrive, je vais vous ouvrir. »

Me dirigeant vers la porte, un homme se déclarait depuis l'autre côté

« Madame la Papesse. Je suis un aventurier de la reconstruction. J'ai à vous parler d'une découverte concernant un groupe fanatique proférant le nom du Prince du Fléau.

J'ouvrais la porte, dévoilant un Corsaire Anura décoré

— Entrez, je vous prie »

Une fois tous deux assis en face-à-face, l'Anura poursuivait son récit

« Mon groupe et moi explorions une faille dans la Vallée des Rois, avant de découvrir ceci en Du'loth »

Il tendit une boule de cristal où paraissait l'image de plusieurs démonistes en robes violettes… Tous semblent cumuler de l'énergie… Je demandais

« Vous avez évoqué un groupe, qu'en est-il ?

— Nous avons cherché des preuves. Nous découvrant, un de nos alliés fut gravement blessé ; cet allié a pu obtenir des informations évoquant un nom : Dascha Adwin. L'église a déjà confronté ce personnage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il a été fait la demande que dans les écoles soit enseignée la bataille dans laquelle le Royaume de Braider ainsi que le Royaume Durango firent face au Prince du Fléau.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je ne suis là que pour mes capacités physiques. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école ; cela dit, je connais le monde. Ces démonistes utilisaient une énergie sans pareille. Notre partenaire la comparait à un choc électrique puissant, faisant bouillir intérieurement le malheureux touché. »

Ces derniers coassements réveillaient mon doute. Après m'être excusée, je réclamais davantage d'informations, que cet Anura détenait. Une foudre implantant une aura sombre et lourde, des feux violet et bleu… Je poursuivais mon questionnement, demandant s'ils existe des preuves d'un certain rituel que les démonistes opéraient

« Nous avons découvert des fragments de roches magiques. La faille a été creusée par ce qui semble être une boule d'air et de feu. Nous avons relevé quatre démonistes. Nos observations ont permit cette image. »

Un court enregistrement se met en route sur la boule de cristal ; des flots de mana s'écoulent depuis les démonistes vers un centre de cercle d'invocation, où brille… Un Rubis Rouge ? Je remerciais le Corsaire Anura, lui commandant des médicaments contre le mal de son allié. Une fois parti, je me rendais vers un coffret que j'avais rangé dans mon armoire…

Des restes d'énergie du Monde Céleste… C'était ça, le pouvoir de ces démonistes. Et cette météorite ayant créé la faille… Ouvrant le coffret, je récupérais une masse et un bouclier. Peut-être me faut-il assumer les conséquences, pour observer l'avenir se dessiner… En serrant la masse, des images défilaient brusquement dans ma mémoire, avant qu'une tension ne monte, transperçant mon corps. Je passais un mouchoir sous mes yeux, avant de repartir vers le balcon.

Préparant plusieurs fragments de météore du vent, j'attendais… Le temps passe, j'accomplissais la paperasse de demain, tandis que de nouvelles demandes chevauchent celles que je résous actuellement. Même la nuit ne me donnera pas de répit.

À la nuit tombée, je prenais le courant d'air ascendant que mes fragments de météore avaient créé. J'atteignais le cristal magique en contrebas du palais de l'église, et me téléportais au cœur de la Vallée des Rois. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis partie ; je dois achever cela avant l'aube.

À peine arrivée en Du'loth, une odeur de brûlé venait se mêler aux effluves magiques. Les arbres qui avaient repoussé sont en flamme dans le silence de la nuit ; la vallée n'a pas l'air encore au courant… Déployant un arcane de nature, je puisais dans le mana environnant

« Pluie Purificatrice... sauve la vallée des flammes qui l'oppresse ! »

Un instant, une pluie régénératrice s'abat sur la vallée entière, les flammes faiblissaient d'une manière différente à la normale ; ces feux étaient en réalité des Démons Calcinateurs, hurlant tandis que la pluie faisait fondre leurs armures en plus de leur existence. Ces démons… Un rituel magique a déjà commencé ; je dois me dépêcher !

Allant plus profondément encore dans la région, je remarquais la faille de l'ancienne Pourriture, suintant sous la pluie purificatrice… Le flux de mana semble venir de ses entrailles ; observant les auras, je voyais qu'une nouvelle partie du secteur décontaminé a été creusée… C'est là que se manifeste l'aura impure.

M'introduisant dans la faille, je me confrontais à de plus en plus de démons différents ; on dirait un sort de rappel des âmes… D'où proviennent-ils ?! En usant de mes sorts de sacré, je balayais ces créatures, jusqu'à arriver à la nouvelle crevasse.

Un démon de cristal apparaît ; large, une couronne de cristaux bleus d'où pendent de longs tentacules… Il n'y a pas de doute ; ce sont des démons que j'ai déjà confronté ! La créature, à peine invoquée, manquait la force nécessaire pour subsister à une seule attaque… Les démonistes relèvent les âmes tombées ; les âmes de créatures qui se sont dressées sur mon chemin !

Arrivant au terme de la crevasse, je distinguais une lumière violacée importante ; des grognements immondes se faisant entendre, venant des sbires du Prince du Fléau récitant l'invocation à l'origine des créatures relevées. Leur apparence se distordait au fur et à mesure que leur mana était drainé par le portail érigé au-dessus du Rubis Rouge. Je courais, préparant un nouveau sort majeur pour les arrêter

« Châtiment Sacr- »

Avant de finir mon incantation, une secousse remua le sol, tandis que le Rubis Rouge sous le portail se brisait. Un nuage d'ombre englobe la pièce, seule une lourde respiration se perçoit. Usant de mes capacités de vision nocturne, je découvrais un corps noir de jais bordé d'écailles… Une grande silhouette humanoïde d'où pendent de longs fouets terminés par des crocs… Un visage démoniaque dont la corne unique confirmait mes craintes : il s'agit du prince du Fléau !

Le nuage n'était pas levé que j'entendais les voix des sbires

« Maître, vous voilà de retour dans le monde impudent qui pensait vous bannir. Ordonnez, et nous œuvrerons à un nouveau chaos ! »

La créature ne répondait pas, seule sa respiration emplie l'air d'une tension constante. Un bruit d'étirement se faisait entendre, tandis que le vent se faisait couper en un instant ; j'entendais les cris des sbires

« Maître ! Nous acceptons votre courroux ! »

Les cris jubilatoires se turent, tandis que la brume se dissipait, dévoilant les quatre démonistes à terre, lacérés. Je faisais face à la créature les ayant ainsi détruites… Son regard me dévisageait dans un lourd silence… Je gardais une main sur mes armes, ne sachant pas si je devais les dégainer où m'en abstenir ; un énorme doute m'envahit, tandis que je lisais l'aura de l'entité face à moi.

Immobiles, nos regards se croisent en silence, sans savoir quel pas faire… Pure. Son aura est pure. Le prince du fléau, pur ? De même, ses yeux ne brillent pas d'un éclat rubis… Les crochets qui lui pendent normalement au dos sont rétractés, presque invisibles de face. Les démonistes sont à terre ; il ne m'attaque pas… Demeurant sur mes gardes, je demandais

« Qu'es-tu ? Il y a-t-il une raison autre que l'affaiblissement derrière cette inaction ?

— Cette question… Je- »

Avant que la créature ne puisse gratter les derniers mots qu'elle allait prononcer, des pas hâtifs s'engouffraient dans la caverne. Un templier déboula

« Papesse ! Nous savons que vous êtes-

Il s'arrêta, découvrant la créature en face de moi. Son regard changea du tout au tout, empli d'une lueur brûlante… Il dégage encore plus d'aura maléfique que le "Prince du Fléau" face à moi.

— Démon, il poursuivait, éloignez-vous de madame ! Il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans ce monde ! »

La créature reculait en silence, avant que le templier ne crie à nouveau

« Si tu obéis à mes ordres, tu accepteras ma lame ! Aux limbes le Prince du Fléau ! Vous tous ! Avec moi ! Papesse Babel, nous allons le vaincre, partez ! »

D'autres templiers arrivaient, avant de prendre position autour de l'inconnu… Je ne pouvais agir, pas là, pas sans erreurs envisageables… Je me détournais, avant d'entendre à nouveau un bruit similaire à un fouet que l'on étend…

« Arrière ! Il va attaquer ! » Les templiers se préparent à recevoir une attaque.

Les crochets du Prince du Fléau s'étendaient jusqu'à être assez large pour frapper le plafond de la faille. Les templiers alertèrent de concert

« Repli ! Les lieux s'effondrent ! Sortez tous ! »

Je préparais un sort de téléportations ; en un éclair, les lieux disparaissent pour laisser place au calme d'Aven.

Le templier en chef, Byron, me retrouvait plus tard

« Madame. Vous n'auriez pas dû agir seule.

— Vous êtes arrivés bien après ; le lieu était infesté de créatures avant mon arrivée. Qu'auriez-vous pu faire contre le Prince du Fléau ?

— Pour l'heure, nous n'étions que des éclaireurs, peut-être même des sacrifices pour permettre votre fuite. Nous savons que le démon erre à nouveau dans ce monde. Seule cette nuit et ses acteurs en ont le secret. Si le monde vient à rencontrer une nouvelle crise…

— Je le sais. Byron, nous avons œuvré avec les autres races pour dessiner l'ébauche d'un monde harmonieux. Nous sommes encore qu'aux débuts de ce monde encore trop faible pour subir une nouvelle crise. Je demande que l'on contacte la recherche ; faites prétexter des études scientifiques sur les lieux, et restez aux aguets des prochains événements.

— Ce sera fait. À l'avenir, ne nous quittez pas encore de vous-même. C'est le ministre Xander qui vous a aperçue ; il n'a rien relevé de suspect après votre départ. »

Je remerciais le templier, avant de partir de moi-même…

Le Prince du Fléau… Cette nuit soulève tant de questions que je n'ai pas la tête à dormir. En tant que tête de l'Église, je n'ai pas la droit de m'aventurer par moi-même dans de telles expéditions. Je suis également Gardien Éternel, Xander et Byron sont parmi les nombreux partenaires m'ayant accompagnée dans ma quête… Ils garderont le secret, mais si de nouveaux événements viennent à paraître, alors ils ne pourront pas me défendre si le peuple demande mes actions...


	3. Ombre Familière

**Ombre Familière**

* * *

Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis le retour du Prince du Fléau. Rien ne s'est passé, et les recherches sur Du'loth ont été arrêtées afin d'éviter d'éveiller d'éventuels soupçons. Ce que les différentes études ont montré ne prouve rien ; pas d'énergie du monde céleste, les corps lacérés étaient les seules empreintes de mana du Rubis Rouge… Cette nuit est parfois considérée comme une illusion collective, comme si les démonistes avaient uniquement créé une créature temporaire… Le contrôle des arrivants a été secrètement augmenté sur la capitale et certains point clé : rien.

Dans Ezur… Non ; j'ai déjà décidé d'arrêter de m'obstiner sur ce sujet. Je reçois Xander aujourd'hui pour son rapport sur l'île. Il est un ancien voleur, devenu chevalier pour son image de ministre ; il a hérité son talent de discrétion de son ancienne vie. C'est lui qui supervise les contrôles d'arrivants.

J'écoutais son étude

« Comme on le pressentait, ce moi-ci est également dépourvu d'indice. Mes hommes n'ont rien détecté de particulièrement étrange à leur poste. Cela dit, le Prince du Fléau n'est pas la seule chose qui doit nous inquiéter, et j'ai de bonnes raisons d'avancer cette idée. »

Usant d'un appareil de photographies discrètes, Xander démontrait

« Ici, ce sont vos appartements. Des rassemblements d'individus aux alentours ayant visiblement choisi la nuit pour se cacher, ont a plusieurs reprises étés signalés. Byron a déjà annoncé sa présence : cette nuit encore, nous observerons les lieux. Ces rassemblements semblent louches, mais ça n'est pas tout. Voyez vous-même. »

Sur la seconde image, des monstres mutants paraissent ; des vers, fourmilions et mantes géants. La situation me fait penser aux effets du Rubis Rouge. Xander m'a épaulée dans les Terres des Dunes Éternelles, il poursuivit

« Ces événements me paraissent clairs. Je ne voudrais pas tirer de jugements hâtifs, c'est justement pour cela majoritairement que je vous en alerte ; outre une expérience chimique, possible dans ces environs de la Jungle du Dieu Serpent, nous pouvons penser à l'action du Rubis Rouge.

— Vous voulez demander à mobiliser de nouveaux soldats dans le périmètre ? J'ai déjà sélectionné des chaman pour la défense des chercheurs de la zone.

— Cette fois, je voudrais l'opération de chasseurs ou corsaires ayant l'habitude des missions furtives. Vous connaissez mes méthodes.

— Et moi, je sais à quelle personne vous pensez ; Cassandre. Vous rédigerez le message pour la guider dans la mission. Nous sommes tous concernés par cette urgence. »

Xander se levait avec un soupir

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas connu la paix. Entendre à nouveau tous ces noms venant de vous me fait chaque jour espérer le moment où tout reviendra au calme.

— Le sentiment est mutuel. Xander, nous aspirons tous les deux au jour où la paix s'imposera. Et, plus familièrement… J'attends de grandes choses de toi ; merci d'être un ami de confiance. »

Il se retourna et avança jusqu'à la porte ; avant de sortir, il ria

« D'ici là, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes ; c'est le monde qui attend de grande chose de vous ! »

Je me replongeais dans mes dossiers… C'est vrai ; bien que loin de la paix, il y eut des périodes de trêves où notre guilde écoulait des jours paisibles. Enfin, le Prince du Fléau est un ennemi trop imposant pour essayer de penser à autre chose… Des Rubis Rouges, les vers mutants… Le scénario semble se répéter ; pourvu que l'Ezelin Lunaire, Cassandre, trouve des informations… En parlant de lune… Il est bientôt l'heure de se coucher…

… Du raffut. J'allais derrière ma fenêtre observer la jeté en face… Le soleil est en train de se lever, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour les habitants, cela dit… De larges chapeaux, des vêtements amples couvrant l'entièreté du corps ; c'était les individus dont Xander m'a avertie ! Byron les appréhendaient, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre, avant de m'annoncer

« Allons bon. Que viennent faire, à chaque nouvelle nuit, des individus tel que vous à ma fenêtre ?

— Papesse, Byron répondait, nous interrogerons ces individus ; ils ne veulent pas parler, nous trouverons moyen de les y soumettre.

— N'y allez pas trop fort, templier. Je veux recevoir ces individus si la parole ne leur vient pas d'eux-mêmes. »

Byron est bien trop zélé ; peu importe l'individu, même un démon préférerait la torture à une entrevue de ce type face à la Balance du Jugement.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, maintenant pour me lever, puisque ma nuit est ainsi interrompue…

Je n'eûs qu'à peine le temps de trouver mes habits que mes portes s'ouvraient lentement. Après avoir attendu un moment, je me dirigeais vers l'ouverture. Personne des deux côtés, pas de vent… Refermant les portes de ma chambre, je voyais une silhouette derrière les vitres de ma fenêtre… Un manteau noir et argent ; cherchant à approcher la silhouette, je voyais l'individu sauter vers les collines d'Aven…

Toujours à m'attendre… Ce manteau… Je ne devrais pas sortir, cela dit… Me voilà déjà à deux arrêts supplémentaires de l'emmitouflé ; c'est un appel, on cherche à entrer en contact avec moi. Loin de la ville… Je préparais un arcane pour le pire des cas, avant de rejoindre la capuche au dernier point où je l'ai vu aller.

Courant vers la direction, je distinguais au loin une figure sombre… Plus je m'approchais, plus elle était grande, avant que je ne me retrouve face à l'ombre elle-même. Je me raidissais en un instant, chacun des arcanes préparés brillaient sur moi, pendant que je le dévisageais, qu'est-ce donc que ce Prince du Fléau ?! Je montais la voix

« Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'était ce manteau ?

— Le reconnaissez-vous ? »

À cette question, j'avais l'impression de trouver une chaleur dans la voix de la créature… Une chaleur familière… Elle s'avança

« N'approchez pas ! Déclinez votre identité, si vous n'êtes pas le Prince du Fléau.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La figure sombre rétrécissait, ses traits démoniaques disparaissaient les uns après les autres, avant qu'un éclair sombre n'interrompe le processus…

J'inspectais avec peine le spectacle sous mes yeux ; l'apparence du Prince laissait place à des bras, jambes, un corps ainsi qu'un visage humain. Les légers vêtements noirs ajustés, les cheveux d'argent, et ce regard… Je bégayais ma surprise

« Lu-… Lucien… »

En un seul instant, je sentais des événements me revenir ; les événements finaux de la guerre, le scénario… Je n'articulais pas plus ma réponse, tandis que sa voix affaiblie acquiesçait à mes balbutiements

« Ma présence en ce monde me surprend également. Et les situations… Je suppose que je ne suis plus vraiment "Lucien"… Même cette forme n'est pas mienne, je dois user de mana pour la maintenir. C'est ma forme réelle qui me fait venir ici… Je veux trouver asile.

— Asile ? Pour quelle raison ? Tu serais acclamé si tu retournais en Braider, et d'où vient cette forme de Prince du Fléau ?! Je t'ai vu disparaître dans les limbes ! »

Son regard se perdait, avant que des éclairs violacés ne lui parcourent le corps : sur ses bras ainsi que son visage apparaissent ponctuellement des écailles noir et violet… Je reculais de quelques pas, tandis que sa transformation se poursuivait : de très petites cornes pointent à peine au-dessus de ses cheveux, tandis que de très fins crocs remplacent ses canines… Ses pupilles se dilatent légèrement… Il ricana avec amertume

« Voilà où j'en suis, sa voix était devenue plus aiguë, je suis un demi-démon. Mon corps a visiblement fusionné avec une partie de celui du Prince du Fléau, mais mes pouvoirs et les siens ne sont pas restés... Es-tu toujours sur tes gardes ?

— Si cela implique le Prince du Fléau… Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude ; et si c'était lui que j'avais en face ? Je ne veux pas y croire, mais ce que je vois là est à la fois trop pour moi, et trop pour mes responsabilités…

— C'est ça. Je l'ai bien vu ; tu es devenue la tête de l'Église, et tu recherches comment pacifier ce monde, après t'être débarrassée du fléau… Écoute, je demande asile, car si je ne suis pas caché, je serai exécuté ; je ne peux pas maintenir ma forme humaine. Ce que tu vois là est la seule vie que je pourrais mener désormais. Si par tes responsabilités, il est impossible de me protéger pour l'heure… Alors exécute moi ici.

— Qu-quoi ?...

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, je pourrais être le Prince du Fléau. Tes doutes sont ceux de tes alliés ; si tu ne m'exécutes pas, eux m'assassineront. Je reviens des limbes, mon existence est déjà "miraculeuse". Si je ne suis pas protégé, alors je serai traqué. »

Mes pensées s'emmêlent sans se donner de sens… Le Prince du Fléau ou Lucien ? Comment le protéger ; en secret ? Aux yeux de ceux de confiance ?! Dans mon hésitation, je me fais interrompre par un cri de quelqu'un se rapprochant

« Madame ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous échapper !... »

C'était Xander, arrivant depuis l'arrière. Lucien revêtit sa capuche, tandis que Xander se positionne devant lui

« Qui est-ce, madame ? demanda-t-il

— Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'asile temporaire. Amenons-le dans mes quartiers.

— Dans ce contexte, madame ?... Soit. Permettez-moi de vous suivre sur le chemin du retour.

— Gardez un œil depuis l'arrière. Certaines ombres se terraient sur le chemin. »

Lucien nous suivait, en silence… Ce que je parie est risqué, mais les circonstances me l'indiquent : je peux m'accrocher à un espoir.


	4. Des Espoirs

**Des Espoirs**

* * *

En très peu de temps, j'avais organisé la défense de Lucien dans le dos de ses propres alliés. Peut-être ils s'accorderaient à le défendre, mais je ne prendrais pas ce risque… Ça ne peut pas être le Prince du Fléau ; son aura, sa magie… Rien ! Cela n'expliquait toujours pas un autre problème… Quelle est l'origine des bêtes mutantes dans la Jungle du Dieu Serpent ?

Quelques jours sont passés, j'ai pris une forme d'habitude d'aller voir Lucien entre plusieurs piles de dossiers.

« Je rentre» annonçais-je

Je lui ai procuré l'asile dans une chambre d'étudiant ; remplie de nombreux livres et documents… Justement, il était en train de lire un ouvrage sur la guerre de Braider… Je croisais son regard avec embarras

« Molman m'avait assurée que tu serais un héro. Mais la population n'était visiblement pas prête à entendre qu'un descendant des "barbares" avait sauvé leur monde… J'ai été dépêchée par l'Église pour devenir la Papesse, et c'est pour cette raison que l'histoire a été modifiée ; pour conforter mon autorité…

— Je n'ai pas de raisons de t'en vouloir, assurait-il, je m'étais sacrifié. Un mort n'accorde pas d'importance à sa propre mémoire. Tu m'avais toi-même expliqué que tu ne voulais pas de mes sacrifices.

— J'avais perdu ; tu as sauvé le monde en le faisant… Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de ça… Oui, j'ai dit non à ton sacrifice, mais j'étais pour sauver cevmonde, évidemment.

— Je pense que tu y as beaucoup pensé… Tu m'accordes asile, n'oublies pas que pour moi qui aie traversé les limbes, il n'existe pas de latence entre ma mort et mon retour… »

Il détournait le visage, resserrant sa main sur une de ses mèches tombantes… Je ne disais rien, mais cette dernière phrase réveillait ses dernières paroles avant de plonger dans les limbes… J'ai fait deuil des sentiments que j'avais pour lui à ce moment, je ne voulais pas en souffrir… Même refermée, une cicatrice ne part pas d'elle-même… j'expliquais

« Seulement deux ans séparent ta fin et ton renouveau. Je n'ai pas ressenti quoique ce soit envers quiconque autre que toi, mais mes sentiments se sont eux-mêmes tus pour laisser place à ma nouvelle vie.

— C'est mieux comme ça. À regarder ces documents, je me demande si j'aurais encore une place dans ce monde. Que vais-je faire après mon temps d'asile ? On m'exécuterait si l'on me découvrait comme je suis là.

— Personne ne t'exécutera ! Je te fais confiance. Pour l'heure, je te protégerais… Je prendrais contact avec Braider, avec Durango ; tu vivras, et je te protégerais des assassinats.

— "L'influence de la papesse pour protéger un démon"… C'est ce que les gens diraient si tu le faisais. Je peux encore me défendre, mais je ne pourrais pas devenir un ennemi public… »

Je n'ai rien ajouté, je ne pouvais pas davantage argumenter comme ça ; mon devoir de papesse m'interdirait de le protéger, mais je le sais… Ce démon est bon, et il y a certainement des accusés à tort, et des exécutés par la discrimination…

En tant que Gardien Éternel, j'ai été obligée d'exécuter de nombreuses personnes par différents de guerre… Je suis une papesse ayant goûté au sang… Ma propre guerre, les conflits qu'elle a engendré ; je ne veux pas de ça, et je ne veux pas d'un monde qui continue à réprimer la différence, à éradiquer ce à quoi il ne veut pas s'adapter. Notre monde recherche l'Eden, mais je sais que ce qui me permettra d'en ouvrir la porte, c'est une société se confondant sans se tromper. Et l'erreur, c'est d'en vouloir au prochain.

Partageant cette vision, j'ai rencontré une sage guerrière que j'ai moi-même convié aujourd'hui pour rencontrer Lucien. Elle le connaît déjà ; justement, la voilà.

Les portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient avec fracas. Lucien recula de surprise, quand il vit de longues couettes roses contrastant avec un ensemble lourd d'armure verte. L'Innébranlable Sévère, c'est elle qui est restée dans la Marina d'Édouard que Lucien et moi quittions pour partir vers le Royaume Durango, elle s'approcha jusqu'à arriver face à Lucien, l'inspectant en silence… Son regard, son expression ; Sévère possède une apparence effrayante, et des manières très contestables, mais une bonté indéniable

« Ouais, acquiesçait-elle, tu es bien un démon. Personne n'irait avancer l'idée de demi-démon ; des cornes, des écailles, des pupilles ovale cherchant à pointer… Tu sors de là en plein jour, t'es cuit. Babel, j'dois être sa gardienne ?

— Je voudrais le renvoyer en Durango avant que l'opinion publique n'ait vent de son existence.

— Ah ? Je croyais qu'il valait plus qu'un paquet qu'on cache là où il n'a rien à se reprocher. Fin' je suppose que tu n'irais pas combattre "l'opinion publique", surtout les deux autres aux bottes trop serrées.

— Je tiens à Lucien, répondais-je, seulement mes sentiments ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, et mes obligations également. Je ne peux pas essayer de convaincre l'opinion publique au sujet des démons après une guerre qui était justement contre les démons.

— Y'a de la raison. J'aurais préféré que tu sois plus insouciante, cela dit. Le démon en face, il a toujours des sentiments pour toi et tu les partageais avant de le retrouver. De plus, cette histoire de deuil est très vite contredite par les mouchoirs que tu jettes…

— Sévère !… »

Lucien levait la main, pour essayer d'en placer une, nous l'écoutions

« Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Babel, mais la nature actuelle des choses est trop évidente. Je n'aurais pas la force ni l'audace de les défendre. Ma nouvelle existence est potentiellement courte, trop courte pour se faire de faux espoirs. Je-

— Ouais, ouais, désolée, je suis pas dans la romance des bouquins, Sévère coupait. Écoute, t'as juste à gratter, et vous êtes tous les deux ensemble. On m'a appelée pour une raison, non ? Je suis pas en train de vouloir créer une opposition dans Ezur pour rien ; l'Église est en train de demander pardon à tous les tribaux qu'elle a vaincus, les hérétiques et j'en passe. J'ai vu des familles mourir, et j'ai causé la fin d'autres ; on est pas moins un monstre quand on est un humain cruel que quand on est soit même un monstre. L'opinion publique, j'veux la retourner ; et j'ai déjà mes gens, si on m'accorde un peu de place, j'agis. Une fois la commotion passée, j'vous assure que vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez, vous deux. »

… Malgré son parlé rude, Sévère marche dans un objectif similaire au mien ; elle est simplement prête à se tâcher les mains pour l'atteindre. Elle est informée des insurrections à chaque fois que l'église essaie d'accorder le pardon à ceux que l'opinion publique nomme "hérétiques". Je ne peux pas la laisser faire comme elle veut, cela dit : elle serait soupçonnée de tentative de coup d'état, et je ne pourrais pas la protéger sans faire tomber l'église avec…

… Des pas pressés se firent entendre dans le couloir, avant que les deux portes ne s'ouvrent, Xander filait devant moi

« Madame, la situation dans la Jungle du- »

Son regard se posait sur Sévère, puis sur Lucien ; avant qu'il ne puisse agir, je lui ordonnais de poursuivre

« Bien, madame… Cassandre a découvert le nid des vers ; un démoniste a été retrouvé là-bas, entièrement muté en Prince du Fléau. Les pouvoirs magiques dans les lieux sont bien trop grands pour une armée ordinaire…

— C'est donc à moi d'agir, si je comprends bien ?

— Madame… Si vous me le permettez, je viendrai avec vous ; je pourrais défendre les lieux pendant que la mission se remplit. Le Prince du Fléau observé n'a nullement les pouvoirs de l'originel. »

Son regard se portait encore sur Lucien, son visage se déformait sur la surprise, il poursuivit avec inquiétude

« Madame, dites moi ce que cela signifie.

— Si vous venez, il viendra. Je donne la garde d'Aven aux Templiers pendant mon absence, Byron saura s'occuper des interrogés et de la ville. Je veux vous convaincre de quelque chose, tous deux. »

Sévère demanda à venir avec nous ; sa force est de loin supérieure à la plupart des humains, mais je ne pourrais pas me permettre de les mêler au combat contre un pseudo Prince du Fléau… Je jetais un œil vers Lucien… Il était prêt ; prêt à faire ses preuves.


	5. Les Sept Démons

**Les Sept Démons**

* * *

Après prise en main de notre équipement, j'ouvrais le portail menant à la Jungle du Dieu Serpent. J'ai discrètement averti Byron de notre absence, avant de lui conférer la tâche de garder la ville. Xander, lui, restait silencieux quant à Lucien, et faisait mine d'uniquement vouloir gérer la situation dans le nid des vers. Sévère restait sur ses gardes ; elle est prête à se défendre de n'importe quel côté, sa position d'opposante radicale en fait une cible souvent traquée.

Arrivés sur place, l'air nous prenait de court, bloquant mon souffle, j'alertais

« Des spores mutantes dans l'air ! Je vais dissiper la magie pendant que nous procédons, restez proches. »

J'usais de magie de vent pour créer un secteur progressif dans lequel nous serions plus rapides et plus puissants ; il est temps de s'engouffrer dans le brouillard de la jungle en contrebas.

Des monstres nous entourent sans nous attaquer… Lucien dit pouvoir observer leur énergie mutée à travers le brouillard… Nous progression en direction d'un large tronc étendu au-dessus d'un ravin

« Attention ! »

Une alerte était lancée depuis derrière nous par une femme à la voix criarde ; un énorme béhémoth de végétation s'écrase devant nous les deux poings avant provoquant une onde sismique. Le son d'un arc bandé se fit entendre avant que de multiples flèches ne plongent dans les bras de la bête, l'immobilisant au sol. La voix repris

« Il est à terre pour un moment, prenez garde aux autres vers et homme-arbre ! »

Des créatures multiples arrivaient vers nous ; Sévère partait la première

« J'agis ! 'Seriez sympas de faire gaffe au gros ! Xander, rends toi utile et bloque comme moi ! »

La guerrière et le chevalier prirent la première ligne de défense, pendant que je préparais un nouveau sort élémentaire qui pourrait éliminer l'ensemble des vers… Lucien proposa

« Mes pouvoirs me permettent de m'approprier et d'utiliser l'énergie mutée. L'homme-arbre derrière sera bientôt libéré ; laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Avant que je ne puisse agir, j'observais toutes les ondes d'énergie des créature s'élever en un point condensé… L'énergie du Rubis Rouge se raffinait afin de devenir quelque chose d'autre… Lucien articulait, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu froid

« Voilà les preuves que je veux avancer ; cet élément n'est pas du Rubis Rouge, c'est de l'Éternel ! Le pendant contraire au mal ! »

Une décharge ; toute l'énergie raffinée s'est précipitée vers la créature immobilisée, faisant éclater son énergie et le corps qui la maintenait...

Une fois la créature et l'énergie dissipée, les monstres alentours rétrécissaient à vu d'œil avant de reprendre leur taille initiale… Le brouillard s'affaiblissait, révélant une Ezelin figée sur place d'admiration, elle balbutiait

« C-c'était quoi ça ? Je suis en train de me massacrer les poumons depuis tout à l'heure, et je vois une telle magie détruire les spores que je peine à m'extirper du corps ! »

J'approchais la petite Ezelin, et annonçais avec confiance

« C'est la magie d'un autre monde, Cassandre, il faut lui faire confiance, malgré ce que tu es en train de découvrir. »

Elle remarquait à mes paroles que le visage de Lucien n'était pas normal

« Hé, mais il a des cornes, lui ! Attendez, c'est pas le gars de Durango qui m'a laissée seule avec une espèce de porc-épic géant ?!

— Ça… Doit être lui, répondais-je, on était plutôt pressés dans la Grotte de la Marée des Ombres…

— J'ai été obligée de fuir vers les veilleurs ! Et il était pas… mort ?! »

Elle semblait être prise d'un frisson, en réalisant qu'elle parlait mal à un fantôme, devant le Premier ministre d'Ezur et une des femmes polémique les plus renommées, elle détourna la situation avec un ton faussement hautain

« T'as sorti l'artillerie lourde, Babel ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'employeur vient mettre les mains au cambouis pour son employé ! »

Cassandre est une Ezelin très libre d'esprit, elle a été élevée par la nature, et je l'ai découverte alors que j'étais son gibier dans la Forêt Arc-en-Ciel… Elle s'est directement accrochée à moi pour quelques raisons, mais la société et le savoir ont été une véritable impasse pour elle pendant un long moment… Sa petite taille et sa race à l'apparence enfantine ont fini par nous faire toutes deux considérer que nous étions mère et fille.

Nous profitions d'un répit pour expliquer la situation et élaborer un plan. De l'autre côté du tronc suspendu, une faille s'est ouverte. Cette faille est similaire au Fléau, bien que plus petite ; c'est de là que proviennent les spores et probablement où se terre l'usurpateur au pouvoir du Prince du Fléau. Les spores semblent s'être dirigées vers la faille, ce qui signifie que nous ferons face aux créatures quand nous serons au fond de la zone… Le démoniste nous attend.

Avant de procéder à l'expédition, j'avertissais tout le monde

« Bien que j'emprunte votre force, l'aura dégagée par cette faille est si faible que je pourrais possiblement m'en charger seule. Nous avons affaire à un résidu du Fléau, si les choses deviennent dangereuses pour vous, assurez-vous de tenir le temps que je détruis la créature qui nous attend. »

À ces mots, Sévère soupirait

« Ouais ! Après tout, en tant qu'être lambda, on n'a pas le pouvoir de faire face au Fléau lui-même. On te couvre à l'arrière, je suppose que ça dérange pas notre chevalier d'exception, n'est-ce pas ?

— La manière d'opérer a toujours été la même, acquiesçait Xander, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous sommes parmi les combattants les plus forts d'Ezur. C'est l'influence du Gardien Éternel qui nous guide. »

… Mon influence… Si ce titre et cette force n'avaient pas été nécessaires, jamais vous n'auriez eu un tel danger à combattre pour que je rafle la gloire… Si un tel conflit avait été évité, alors mes sentiments n'auraient jamais connu la confusion permanente qui les qualifient…

La crevasse est bel et bien infestée de créatures ; je devais en éliminer pour progresser, aussi, je demandais à mes acolytes de ne pas me suivre jusqu'au bout tant que les créatures restaient derrière… Il leur faut une voie pour fuir si nécessaire… Le degré d'aura est trop bas pour être menaçant… Le démoniste nous tend un piège…

J'arrivais seule face à la créature. À la place des couleurs noires usuelles, le démon est coloré de violet et de jaune, son visage inspire davantage un dégoût… Je lui adressais

« Pourquoi avoir voulu me faire venir ici ? C'est un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et tu marches dedans… »

La voix de la créature semblait être un écho de la grotte, je sentais de l'énergie se déplacer dans les murs

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous m'aurez avec un si faible piège, cela dit ?

— Regarde. »

Une roche s'effondre ; je la détruis avec mon bouclier, avant de changer ma masse en lame de Lumière Sacrée

« Bien, alors je n'aurais pas de réelle réponse. Démon malin, les dés sont jetés pour toi. »

Avançant vers l'ennemi, je broyais les tentacules qu'il me lançait avec le poids de ma masse. Le dernier étant abattu, j'enfonçais la lame de lumière dans le flanc du monstre, toujours en me rapprochant, un arcane se développant.

« Grrrr… »

Sans se défendre, la créature voyait son énergie dissipée au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, seul son grognement résonnait dans la grotte. Face au démon, j'annonçais

« Je suis bien plus forte que quand je vous ai dispersés. Votre force n'a fait que diminuer pour mener à bien vos projets… Où est le sixième ?

— … Toi qui crois au paradis, tu verras le sixième t'envoyer tes gens ! Disparaîs, Gardien Éternel ! »

Je forçais mon arcane dans tout son corps ; le sort Réacteur de Fusion dissipe la créature, laissant une énergie rouge cristallisée à sa place

« Babel, prend garde ! »

J'entendais la voix de Lucien me parvenir, avant de sentir une nouvelle secousse ; les stalactites s'effondrent ! En essayant d'éviter les premières chutes, j'ai remarqué que le plafond de cristal allait suivre, une énergie rouge emplit la salle… La perle va…

« Voilà la nature du piège ! Bouge ! »

En un instant, je me retrouvais à terre, des lumières rouge et bleu se dispersaient alentours : Lucien s'est interposé entre moi et la perle qui allait exploser

« Je vais stabiliser la grotte, mais le sol ici risque de se dérober. Va ! Va prévenir les autres, je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

J'essayais d'argumenter, mais une nouvelle secousse me renvoyait à terre… Puisant dans mes forces, je me levais et fuyais la zone. Des éclairs rouges parcourent les murs, je voyais le reste de l'expédition plus loin ; j'alertais

« Ça s'effondre là-bas ! Il faut s'enfuir au plus vite ! »

Je déployais des ailes arcaniques, et nous sortions de la crevasse en un instant.

Ce que la créature a dit… Le sixième serait quelque part où "mes hommes" seraient… En tant que tête de l'Église, le peuple entier peut être considéré comme tel, et l'endroit où le peuple est le plus nombreux est…

Nous arrivions sur terre, là, je demandais à Xander s'il avait moyen de contacter directement Aven

« J'ai simplement laissé une boule de cristal en suspension là-bas, désirez-vous voir ce à quoi ressemble Aven en ce moment.

— Fais, je te prie. »

À l'aide d'une seconde boule de cristal, l'image apparaissait ; Aven n'est pas protégée de son cercle magique. Avec un tremblement léger, une voix s'entendait de derrière nous

« Le dernier démoniste a infiltré la ville. Il veut utiliser le cercle magique comme un cercle d'invocation titanesque. Il faut se dépêcher. »

Lucien se tenait derrière nous, une partie de ses vêtements était déchirée par l'énergie qu'il venait de manipuler… Xander l'arrêta

« Je ne peux pas avoir pleinement confiance en toi, "Lucien". Comment connais-tu leurs plans si tu n'es pas toi aussi de mèche avec eux ?

— Je ne peux pas forcer ni ta confiance, ni celle des autres. Pour l'instant, Aven retient son souffle, mais nous devrions y aller au plus vite ; les démonistes prévoient d'invoquer un démon que l'Église pensait avoir scellé à jamais. »

Xander essayait de poursuivre son interrogatoire, Lucien le coupait avant même qu'il ne commence

« Je ne suis plus humain. Cela te suffirait-il de comprendre que je suis indépendamment de moi-même lié à ces démonistes ? Fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais fais-le après qu'Aven soit sauvée. »

Je demandais à tout le monde de se calmer ; si ce que dit Lucien est vrai, alors les habitants d'Aven sont en grand danger… Le dragon que l'église a scellé… Il faut y aller, ne pas laisser la calamité arriver de nouveau.


	6. Vérité Dévoilée

**Vérité Dévoilée**

* * *

Tout le monde était prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver la capitale… Le téléporteur s'enclenchait…

La ville se couvrait de couleurs de jour un instant, et passait du crépuscule à la nuit en quelques seconde, répétant cette action. Les habitants gisent au sol, je peux voir leur énergie se faire absorber par des réceptacles magiques positionnés au sommet des flèches d'Aven. Ma présence immunise mon groupe à ces effets, cela dit… Leur force, excepté celle de Lucien, est bien moindre à la mienne : ils ne pourraient pas se battre contre la créature qui se débat contre son sceau. Il faut agir.

En route, nous trouvions des templiers à terre… Certains ne pourront pas être soigné… Malgré le dégoût, je recherchais les survivants ; sous un débris magique, je sentais une énergie abondante dont la signature m'est évidente… Je fonçais vers les débris

« Byron ! Tiens encore un peu ! »

Je préparais un sort pour pulvériser l'espèce de cristal magique dans lequel il était enfermé. En un seul coup, la structure éclatait, libérant le templier bien plus qu'amoché. Je le questionnais en enchaînant des sorts de soin

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où se trouve le démoniste ? »

Essayant en vain de se lever, il se contenta d'indiquer du doigt le sommet de l'église… Je lui conférais un nouvel arcane de soin, de manière à ce que son énergie ne soit pas plus absorbée. Nous nous dirigions vers l'église au plus vite.

Dans le hall, des hordes de Panopticor flottaient, patrouillant à la recherche d'intrus. Cassandre prit dans ses mains un cor

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, affirmait-elle, on va utiliser une diversion… Utilisez une aura d'invisibilité, je m'occupe du reste. »

Sévère possède cette capacité de l'aura ; nous nous dissipions dans l'ombre, pendant que Cassandre faisait sonner le cor. Des centaines de minuscules crabes bleus apparurent, attirant les Panopticor… Les petites créatures ne tinrent pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que nous puissions atteindre l'escalier menant au sommet.

Après avoir gravi les escaliers, une flèche magique frappa la cloche, la faisant résonner... Entre chaque coup, un champ magique se formait

« Je ne m'attendais pas au coup des crabes, je dois dire. »

Une voix grave et sombre se faisait entendre, tandis que le lieu dans lequel nous nous tenions se transformait en une dimension rouge rubis sans limite.

Un large corps écailleux sinistre se présentait

« Tiens donc, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantô- »

Je retirais ma lame de lumière de son torse immonde, le faisant perdre sa patience

« Je t'ai toujours méprisée, Babel… Toujours dans mes pattes même maintenant ! »

Écartant ses crochets, la créature essayait plusieurs fois de me lacérer en vain. Écartant encore plus ses crochets, il railla

« Alors peut-être tes ridicules alliés ? »

Avant que les lacérations n'atteignent les autres, je plaçais une barrière sur eux les protégeant du dan-

Coups après coups, je ressentais l'ensemble de ses attaques d'ombre

« Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur mes crochets et mes sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Gardien Éternel ? »

Arrivant face à moi, il me projetait vers ma barrière, dont je retombais en la brisant…

Lucien se tint devant moi, s'adressant au Prince du Fléau

« Vous… Disparaissez une fois pour toute !

— Oh… Voilà que l'on me reproche un relooking. Je peux changer de forme à volonté ; j'ai pensé que tu voulais quelque chose de plus digne que ta forme première ! Va-t-en de ma vue ! »

Usant d'une nouvelle magie, le Prince du Fléau projeta un laser vers Lucien. En évitant l'attaque, Lucien hurla

« Vous tous ! Ce Prince du Fléau n'est pas entièrement réel ; frappez et il tombera ! »

À ces mots, Sévère se précipita sur l'abomination, usant de son large marteau pour dévier les crochets qui lui étaient lancés ; Cassandre chevauchait son tigre pour attaquer en plein mouvement. Une main se présentait à moi

« Papesse, il vous faut l'éliminer. »

J'attrapais la main de Xander, qui me protégeait d'un bouclier d'énergie : l'énergie que je lui ai moi-même conféré en arrivant. J'allais porter le coup final à l'aide de ma masse. le démon poussa un rire lourd

« Bien… Que dites vous de ça, mes mignons ? »

Un flash noir se manifestait, avant que je ne puisse frapper l'abomination, je déviais ma lame.

Maintenue en l'air, la silhouette de Lucien était exposée face à nous. Le démon expliquait, dépliant toujours plus ses crocs qui s'emplissent de magie

« Cette insignifiante chose est l'humanité de Lucien ; je la possède, et si vous m'abattez, jamais vous ne la récupérerez… Cela dit… Seule la "papesse" peut me bannir réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Viens, amène ta lame. »

Au même moment, une vague d'énergie repoussait Xander, Sévère et Cassandre derrière moi… L'humanité de Lucien ? Qu'est-ce que…

« Babel ! On s'en fiche de ça ! C'est ça ou rien ! »

Lucien hurlait, se tenant face au démon auquel il a planté sa lame dans le torse, exposant sa faiblesse

« Mais, répondais-je, et toi ?!

— Il y a sacrifice et devoir ! Et ce que je fais là est mon devoir ! »

Je sentais une force magique me transpercer le corps ; mes pouvoirs sont déviés vers la lame ! C'est… Lucien qui …?

Une lame de lumière Éternelle pénétra la créature dont les crochets frappaient le sol… Dans un dernier rire, le démon jubilait

« Parfait ! Mon travail est accompli, observez ce que vous avez perdu à me vaincre ! »

La silhouette s'écrasa contre la paroi de cristal, l'emportant dans sa chute. Aven était à nouveau matérialisée... on entendait un grognement continu dans la ville…

Lucien me relevait, et faisait rendre compte à tout le monde de la situation : l'énorme dragon ayant ravagé Ezur lors de la guerre des civilisations était en train de se repaître des restes d'énergie magique en extrayant directement à la source… Je voyais les flux venir de tous parts vers le dragon…

« Il nous faut agir... Nous devons l'empêcher de bouger plus loin que la fontaine… »

Le visage de Lucien se tordait de douleur lorsqu'il articulait ces mots ; j'essayais de le soigner

« N'essaye pas ! Ça ne sert à rien ; pour l'heure, il faut agir. Tout le monde, pensez-vous pouvoir tenir ? Je serais l'appât. »

L'appât ? Encore ?! Je voulais protester, mais les autres semblent prêts à se battre, et Lucien m'aggrippait au bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas que j'en dise davantage.

La légende d'Ezur évoque un puissant Gardien Éternel ayant utilisé les pouvoirs divins pour sceller la créature… Là, devant la fontaine, la même scène devra avoir lieu, et plutôt que de sceller ; nous devons triompher avec le pouvoir Éternel.

Nous nous tenons face au dragon aux écailles pourpres ; à notre vu, il arrêta de pomper l'énergie de la ville, comme pour se défendre… J'indiquais au groupe

« Cette créature est comptée parmi les légendes de l'église ; seule la Lumière Sacrée et l'Éternel sont indiqués comme capable de le blesser. Si vous tenez à vous battre, prenez garde ; vous ne pourrez que le gêner. »

Xander déployait à nouveau l'aura de bouclier géant, puis fila s'exposer aux griffes du dragon ; Lucien se posta face à la seconde patte avant du dragon. Cassandre filait à l'arrière pour prévenir les attaques de queue qu'elle évitait…

Immobilisé en partie, le dragon eu recourt à son souffle de feu ; je l'arrêtais avec une barrière de magie, la force à canaliser est lourde… Le dragon n'a pas pu être invoqué à son pinacle de puissance, c'est pour ça qu'il cherche à s'approvisionner en magie ! Je demandais à Sévère de préparer une attaque frontale; je vais donner à sa force brute l'énergie nécessaire pour amocher le dragon.

Le marteau touchait sa cible, perçant un creux dans l'armure du dragon. Un frisson me parcourut en un instant

« Sévère ! Attention à sa riposte ! »

Instantanément, je voyais Sévère être catapultée d'un coup de tête vers moi, le dragon levait sa tête, expulsant les autres d'une vague d'énergie autour de lui avant de cracher un torrent de flamme vers nous…

« Papesse ! Prêtez-moi vos pouvoirs ! »

Faisant face au torrent, Byron s'était projeté devant moi et les trois autres, déployant un bouclier magique utilisant les pouvoirs que j'ai pu lui conférer pour le soigner… Je tendais ma main pour qu'il reçoive un échange de pouvoir afin de tenir les flammes. Je voyais un signe de lumière plus loin ; Cassandre me faisait appel pour également obtenir mon aide.

Deux flèches décochées, et d'énormes ronces poussent jusqu'à entraver le dragon, coupant court à son attaque et l'exposant, vulnérable… Je puisais dans les pouvoirs de ma masse pour envoyer une nouvelle décharge d'énergie Éternelle sur le dragon ; cette fois, l'armure est percée !

Le dragon hurlait, ses deux ailes s'élargissaient, libérant une aura pourpre, avant de plonger dans le sol ; la créature emmagasinait son énergie en un point ! Cela veut dire que…

« Prenez garde vous tous, criais-je, le dragon va tenter une attaque en faisant exploser son énergie entière ! Reculez ! Je vais contenir son souffle au maximum ! »

J'agrippais l'enveloppe d'énergie se formant… Tellement de puissance… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandis, je me sentais encore plus impuissante… Je me retrouvais forcée de reculer de plus en plus… L'énergie se stabilisât d'un seul coup, avant de finalement exploser…

Une colonne pourpre perça le ciel. J'avais été soufflée par la puissance de la créature… Je distinguais les habitants d'Aven réveillés alentours, fixant en un point… La fontaine avait disparu, devant un très large cratère se tient un démon avec une queue fine noire à crocs d'argent, portant des cornes et avec écailles développées sur l'ensemble du corps. La voix froide, le démon soupira

« C'est ainsi ; adieux, humanité. »


	7. Blanche Utopie

**Blanche Utopie**

* * *

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis l'incident où Lucien a été révélé aux habitants d'Aven. De bouche à oreille, de journal en journal, par un simple cliché : la nouvelle s'est répandue dans tout Ezur… Bien que certains partis pensent que le "démon" a été exécuté, d'autres pensent qu'il s'agit d'un fragment d'un ensemble plus large concernant ce que l'Église cache au peuple. Bien que nous ayons fait profil bas, notre influence perd encore en puissance ; mon passé militaire est plus que jamais sur la table, évoquant les risques d'une nouvelle guerre.

Je quittais mon bureau, une pile de paperasse dans les mains. Xander me faisait face, il constata

« Cette pile est de plus en plus grande…

— Des appels à la papesse, ils veulent des informations et des renseignements… Je n'ai rien à leur dire, je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais dire cela serait un mensonge à leurs yeux.

— Donnez moi ça. Le peuple est en plein émoi ; j'agirais selon vos ordres.

— Pour le moment, nous ne ferons rien. Ma popularité est trop basse pour paraître en public sans risques. Envoyer mon ministre ne ferait qu'empirer la chose. »

Cette popularité continuera de chuter, cela dit le mouvement de colère peut toujours se lasser en partie… Il faut poursuivre nos missions pour ne pas avoir l'air suspects.

Un ingénieur Zumi me parvint, un transmetteur d'enregistrement dans les mains. C'est lui qui contacte Cassandre, j'écoutais l'enregistrement provenant de la Forêt de Delphe

« Bonjour Babel. Je voulais t'avertir ; ici, depuis l'ex-carrière de Bucherant, les habitants ne perdent pas foi en l'Église. J'ai voyagé dans le monde pour observer ce fait : tu as tellement aidé de peuple qu'ils ne peuvent tourner leurs dos à l'Église. Les cultistes graciés, eux, sont motivés par les récentes révélations. L'Église a toujours une grosse représentation d'alliés, mais il s'agit de population que la guerre a ralentie ; la plupart d'entre eux ne peuvent pas faire monter leurs voix, car ils ne savent pas comment d'y prendre. Quant aux opposants, ce sont majoritairement les gens aigris par la guerre, des petits groupes d'anciens ennemis et des cultistes opposés à l'église. »

L'enregistrement défilait sur plusieurs habitants de plusieurs races, encourageant l'Église, de larges sourires au visage.

Je passais devant le hall militaire du gouvernement. Par le balcon, j'observais le large rassemblement de toutes les races y étant posté… Byron, qui supervisait de loin ce rassemblement, faisait son rapport

« Il a été décidé par la défense militaire que quelqu'un devait prendre les rennes d'une organisation sociale œuvrant pour le bien d'Ezur. Ces habitants ici présents ne sont pas nécessairement des soldats ; ils peuvent être des artisans, des producteurs, de simples citoyens… La guerre les a tous affectés, ils ont tous une maîtrise des armes, bien que ça ne soit pas le sujet majeur aujourd'hui… »

Devant l'assemblée gargantuesque arrivait une femme dans une tenue de sage : c'était Sévère

« Bien, je demande de pas faire de bruit pendant que je parle : dérangez pas votre voisin. J'ai été choisie pour vous représenter, choisie comme nouvelle ambassadrice des peuples d'Ezur. L'Église œuvre à la reconstruction de nos vies, mais nous avons tous goûté à la guerre. D'ici que les prochaines générations nous remplace ; on va tâcher de ne pas oublier, mais de ne pas y revenir. J'veux pas qu'on parle de la guerre comme d'une gloire, j'veux pas non plus qu'on minimise son impact. J'ai cru voir qu'on était observés par quelqu'un qui a beaucoup bossé dans c'te guerre, qu'elle se présente ! »

Le général me faisait signe ; je devais me présenter. J'allais vers l'estrade, Sévère annonçait

« C'est plus une pote qu'une alliée pour moi. À de nombreuses fois, j'ai été soupçonnée de vouloir prendre le pouvoir pour moi seule : à cela, je réponds par mon amitié avec la papesse, Babel ! »

Je m'annonçais à tous, un flash attirait mon attention sur une caméra… Ce sera donc ma première intervention depuis l'incident… Sévère me faisait signe ; j'improvisais

« Mon désir en tant que papesse remet en cause ce que la "population" a elle-même toujours considéré comme une norme : cette norme est injuste. Cette norme est une division, coupant les droits que chacun aurait pu obtenir, notamment par sa race, son culte ou par d'injustes inimitiés. Cette norme est violente, car elle est à l'origine de la première guerre d'Ezur, et elle recherche encore à ce jour un conflit entre les races. Cette norme est une injure pour toutes personnes que l'opinion considérerait "marginale", privant alors de reconnaissance et de neutralité tous ceux qui exercent leur vie loin de cette "norme". L'Église a déjà permis plusieurs avancées dans notre société, et à l'heure actuelle nous sommes encore loin d'obtenir le pardon de ceux qui ont été maltraités par cette "norme". Ne m'exemptant pas de ce passé de sang, je fais le serment d'œuvrer pour un avenir de vie plus que de larmes. »

Les différents individus applaudissaient, Sévère me faisait signe ; je m'en allais pendant qu'elle reprenait la parole sur son discours.

J'œuvre pour le monde, et j'ai trop longtemps cherché les moyens pour enfin agir… En ce jour, mon pouvoir diminue, mais l'opinion qui rechercherait à me renverser ne peut pas encore me confronter. Je regarde le lys planant au-dessus de la bibliothèque, symbole de l'Église… Pour un avenir sans larme, ce n'est pas à l'Église d'être toute-puissante. Pour un monde unis, il faut que chacun trouve en lui ses démons, ainsi que son prochain ; une force, une volonté unique, pourtant universelle. L'Eden n'est pas un lieu que je peux ouvrir, c'est un lieu que nous pourrons construire.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, je surprenais mon hôte actuel… Je le rassurais

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'apporte pas de mauvaise nouvelle.

— Il n'y a pas vraiment de mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. Je suis déjà prêt à recevoir ma peine… »

J'observais son corps écailleux brillant, ça queue élégante, ses deux cornes chétives accordées à son visage ayant conservé des traits humains ; même dans des yeux inconnus, existe toujours la lueur de l'espoir… Je le consolais

« Il n'y a pas de peine à l'existence. Tu existes, et tu es décoré d'actes nobles. Tu as déjà trop bravé la mort pour qu'elle te prenne maintenant. Et peut-être les douleurs que tu caches encore sont celles qui te permettraient d'être libéré ; même maintenant. Qu'arriverait-il si tu laissais ces bourgeons fleurir, Lucien ? »

J'enlaçais son corps devenu si frêle… La chaleur que je lui apportais suffisait en un instant à le remplir, et son cœur, et son corps entier… J'inclinais ma tête vers son visage, en y portant ma main

« Était-ce le déni de tes démons qui te rendait si préparé à la mort ? Fait ce que tu veux de ces larmes, tu aurais certainement pleuré davantage si tu avais accepté cette part de toi. »

_Même si la bataille est longue, nous remportons la victoire. L'union contre l'individuel, et l'honnêteté contre le déni. Traditionnellement sur nos gardes, nous nous élevons par la découverte. Je fixais au loin les flèches d'Aven, sur le toit d'Ezur, un Ezur dont la haine s'est enfin apaisée, et où les conflits qui nous déchiraient tous se sont également tu. Les flèches d'Aven sont toujours plus majestueuses, comme l'avenir que nous avons tous construit._

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Et voici les dernières lignes de cette histoire. Eden Eternal est un jeu réellement important pour moi, aussi, je tenais à créer une fanfiction pour cet univers, et ce peu importe sa popularité. Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'imaginer un lecteur lire ces quelques faibles remerciements en terme de sens, aussi, je vois comme nécessaire d'apporter des indications sur mon travail. En ce moment, les objectifs futurs concernent une nouvelle fandom ainsi que plus tard, le préquel d'une histoire que j'ai déjà réalisée, pour ce qui est écrit en français. Entre ces deux sera écrite une fanfiction en anglais sur la même fandom d'où provient le préquel précédemment exprimé. J'ai des projets pour l'avenir, mais un temps qui se réduit de plus en plus ; nous verrons quand chacun de ces projets naîtra. D'ici là, que votre chemin soit radieux !**


End file.
